Cold
by Ichi-Bitch
Summary: She was a body guard nothing more, nothing less. Cold, hard and clinical. No feelings on the job, until one particular client worms his way though her guard. When her feelings start to interfere with her work she loses the title of the perfect body guard. Can she keep him alive or will she lose him. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH and bad language! Fem!IchixGrimmjow
1. Chapter 1

She didn't think as she grabbed the gun, not noticing the heavy weight of the cold metal in her hand. The bullet hit the man between the eyes, her aim impeccable no matter the situation that was presented before her. Slowly she glanced at her client, the man at her side looked dead, blood flowing freely from the stab wounds peppering his abdomen and chest. Feeling for a pulse, she stood when she found none. Sigh escaped her lips as she reached for the fallen cellphone, she hated calling in the death of a client.

"I'd like to report a murder, yes. The east parking lot of the Kurakara mall level 3 near the exit ramp. I shall await your arrival."

Her voice was cold, clinical and toneless. She hung up on the officer without another word, hard amber eyes gazing at the scene before her. Her client had been a fool coming here alone, she advised him against the meeting many times but the man never listened to a word she said.

All because she was a woman. He had told her countless times that guarding someone was a mans job and she should just quit and become someone's wife. Apparently his.

It wasn't long before the wailing of police sirens shattered the silence surrounding her, moving out from the shadows she flagged down the patrol car, wanting to be finished with this particular client.

The officer stared, one look from her sent him fleeing to the crime scene, a feeling of dread forming in his stomach like a lead ball. The officer whistled as he set his sights on the bodies, he'd been called for a murder, not murders. Singular not plural. The woman who stood there looked bored, her facial expressions nonexistent. Her eyes hard. If it weren't for the fact that she had waved him over he would have suspected her of the murder. And it wasn't hard to think since she had a gun strapped to her narrow hips.

"The man with bullet wound I shot in self-defence. He shot at me when I went to check if my client was still alive, the parking lot camera's will confirm it. Here is my card should you need me for anything else." He nodded to her as shaky hands gripped the business card. Looking it over he read the words, 'Ichigo Kurosaki. Bodyguard for hire.' He gulped as he watched the tall woman saunter off, amazed she could guard someone wearing heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sighed, another client dead and the blood of another spilled by her hands. Sometimes she wished she had a different job but her only useable talents laid in violence and fighting. Unless you counted her pick pocketing skills but she wasn't about to become a violent thug.

A few of her friends suggested she actually try modelling, only problem being was that Ichigo didn't smile often a scowl almost always marring her delicate sun-kissed features. Pulling out her phone she decided it would best to call up a friend right now and drown herself in booze and hopefully a nice one night stand. Her twin was her best chance of that tonight.

"Shiro you twat stop kissing your dumbass boy toy and come meet me at the bar. The fuckers dead." She smiled as she heard her twins sadistic cackling through the line and hung up, running to catch the nearest tram into the city. The bar she was heading to was a small place, but it was nice. It was run by her aunt, Soi fon, her mothers best friend and adoptive sister. If she was lucky her parents wouldn't be at the bar tonight. Those two perverts didn't know the meaning of modesty.

"GUN!" Soi fon cried, scowling at her favourite niece which was her only niece. Ichigo rolled her eyes, undoing her gun holster as she walked up to the bar, sliding the fire arm over to her aunt.

"Why do you always bring your gun here? Why can't you just leave the thing at home before coming here!" She ranted, turning her back on ichigo. It made her smile when her aunt acted like a mother.

"My client just died, the idiot decided i wasn't needed when he went to meet with a crime boss for business. The scum bag was stabbed to death, and the crime boss has a bullet buried in his skull. Now I would like some vodka," she said, glancing at the door in hopes of spotting her demonic twin, seeing nothing but a bunch of regulars walk through the door.

Ichigo and her twin were almost identical, if not for a few things and the different genders. While she had flaming orange hair, Shiro had blinding white hair. Both of which were natural. Her eyes were a warm amber his gold and he stood just a couple of inches taller. Shiro was a member of the visord gang her father ran. Since he was into scare tactics he changed his image to match his persona. Wearing contacts to turn his sclera black, black nails and a fixation for suckers that kept his tongue blue.

"Hey babe care fer a drink er maybe a kiss?" Ichigo rolled her eyes, swinging an elbow back to attack her idiot brother.

"I'll take the drink not the kiss, unless you can get me one from another man." Shiro just ignored her, draping his arms round her shoulders in a protective manner.

"Naw my baby sister don' need some stranger ta play tonsil hockey wit'," he growled, way too over protective of Ichigo.

"Before ya go all nut's on me fer being an over protective ass, I got a friend in need of a guard. He's big in the world of movies, pa's a gangster so he's a target an fuckin' tired of shitty retards trying ta kill 'im. 'm gonna give 'im a call and see if he's open ta a girl fer a bodyguard, if he's in then I'll bring 'im round in the morning, kay?" He asked relinquishing his hold. She sighed, her twins friends were rambunctious dirt bags that grabbed and groped at her every chance they got.

"He friends with Nnoitra?" She asked, having a deep hatred for the lanky man with his stupid piano tooth smile. Shiro grimaced, knowing her feelings towards Nnoitra.

"Best friends," he said. She glared at him, wishing that looks could kill. Shiro cringed and stepped away from her hands held up in surrender. She sighed, it probably wasn't going to be the last time she sighed today.


	3. Chapter 3

The man who stood before her was practically a greek statue come to life, tall, broad-shouldered and nicely muscled. Sky blue eyes and hair the same colour, totally drool worthy. She glanced at Shiro, who was hiding behind the larger man, brows disappearing beneath her bangs. This man looked like he could rip apart someone with his bare hands, how could someone like this need a bodyguard.

"This is yer baby sister," he muttered in disbelief,

"Yer fucking kidding me, she looks like a harsh wind could snap her in two." Shiro gulped as he noticed the change, the hardening of her amber eyes, the tensing of the fist at her side fingers twitching just above the handle of the gun. In just seconds she would strike and his mate would have his ass handed to him by a girl. She decided fists wouldn't be need to fix this, just the cold steel of her gun. A bullet between the eyes would scare anyone. His eyes widened when he felt the gun pressed to his head, he hadn't even seen her move.

"I never miss," she hissed in warning, removing the gun from his forehead and taking a step back from the man.

He sighed in relief when the gun was removed, it had been a long time since someone had held a gun to his head and it still made him nervous. He glanced at Shiro questioningly, he knew Shiro was insane but when ever he mention his twin he spoke about her with the highest regards. According to him she was an angel that could do no wrong.

"She's nuts." That earned him a kick to the balls, not a hint of remorse in her gaze. Leaning down she looked him in the eyes.

"Fuck you," she spat.

"Careful what ya say bout her Grimmy boy, ichi can beat me down with one hand behind her back," he said to his fallen comrade, grinning. Ichigo had already stormed out of the room. Shiro sighed, grabbing Grimmjow's hand to pull him back to his feet.

"Ichi's the best body-guard out there, I think she's being bitchy cause I mighta mentioned yer best buds wit' Nnoi and ichi hates almost all of my friends. Plus she hates it when people think she's weak," Shiro said, leading Grimmjow through their flat.

The girl was sitting on a bright green couch, pulling apart a gun. She was wearing a bright blue tank top with a white hoodie and ragged grey jeans with battered blood-red doc's. Her long orange hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, revealing the many piercings in her ears. She looked nothing like a guard.

"Keep staring at me like that and I'm going to assume you're like Nnoitra and threaten to chop off your dick the second you come closer," she muttered never taking her eyes of the disassembled gun. Grimmjow laughed, She really had it out for Nnoitra he'd probably tried to sleep with her on more than one occasion. He sat down on the arm-chair opposite her and watched as Shiro braved her wrath for the other spot on the couch. They sat watching as she slowly count to ten under her breath, trying her hardest to stay calm.

"For the record I'm nothing like Nnoi, I actually know what 'no' means and I'm sorry for my earlier remarks. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, I'd like to hire ya as my bodyguard. Shiro here informs me you are the best." Assembling her gun with impressive speed she rolled her eyes.

"Of course he would, he's only three minutes older and the idiot treats it like he's three years older. Since he recommended me you must be able to pay my fee's, I'll go pack my bags," she said in a resigned tone. Once she was out of the room, Grimmjow grinned.

"Oh man yer sister is hot, I think she's going to be the death of me," Grimmjow said. Shiro snorted at him.

"Don' let Ichigo hear ya say that bout her er yer going ta lose a nut."


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was sulking. Slouching down in her seat having it shoved back as far as it would go and resting her long legs up on the dashboard she scowled at Grimmjow. The prospect of having to guard him 24/7 wasn't a nice one, she should have turned down the job wasn't like she needed the money. Now she was stuck in a car heading to a shooting range because he wanted to test her skills. Hadn't holding him at gunpoint not impressed him enough? He was tall, broad-shouldered and muscular, he was imposing and could use his looks alone to intimidate lesser people, he definitely though of her as lesser than him if he couldn't trust her words.

"Feet off the dash!" He muttered, a scowl replacing his feral grin. She just ignored him, smirking.

"Fine be an ass, how's this gig going to work? Are ya just going to follow me round wearing a suit and dark glasses?" She snorted, wanting to laugh.

"I don't work for men in black Grimmy boy," she said, adopting her twins nickname for him, he bristled at the words.

"Don't call me that," he growled hands tightening on the wheel.

"Whatever Grimmy boy. It's your choice as to who I am during this time, I was a secretary for my last client. If you want to tell people I'm your body-guard then do so," she stated enjoying the look of unease on his face as she repeated that stupid nickname.

"Ya keep calling me that and I'm gonna start calling you kitten," he threatened, torn between glaring at Ichigo and the watching the road. She snorted again, laughing this time. His attempt to control her was ridiculous, Shiro and his friends had called her everything under the sun, Ichigo was use to it.

"Nnoitra calls me sex kitty, Szayel calls me strawberry and Shiro calls me babe. I think I like Kitten better than the others, so go ahead Grimmy boy do your worst." He groaned, what had he done wrong to be plagued with Shiro's twin sister.

"Fine then, you can pretend to be my girlfriend, newly acquired that is, you've been out of town for a while because of work. We've been friends since we were kids and yer interested in acting which will give you an excuse for hanging around me all the time. You good with that Kitten?" He asked, Ichigo nodded. Her acting skills were above par so it wasn't to far-fetched.

"How do you want me to act?" She asked, shocking him, "if you have no idea then I'll just be myself." Grimmjow stared at her, almost crashing into a pole swearing as he swerved. He had expected her to put up a fight and disagree with him, he didn't even think she would be willing to go so far for her job.

The cold metal of the gun in her hand calmed her, the surrounds were unfamiliar. An empty street boxed in by dilapidated houses and chain link fences, it looked like a street from Mexico. She didn't listen as Grimmjow explained the simulation, his words a faint buzzing in the back of her mind. Ichigo was just waiting for the light to turn green.  
'Breath in and out.' She heard the all too familiar whirl of the machinery starting up and schooled her face to be a blank mask, closing her eyes. Everything fell silent when her eyes snapped open before the first shot, even the pounding of her heart fell silent. She had fired ten shots, her breathing as even as when she started.  
Grimmjow could only stare at Ichigo, something about her changed the second she held that gun. Everything that made her Ichigo melted away, leaving behind a roaring fire hidden behind cold eyes. After this there was no way he could not trust her, even if he didn't check the targets. She was deadly like a lioness, except Ichigo was always ready to pounce. Ichigo smirked as she inspected the targets, every shot had hit either the heart or right between the eyes.

"Happy now?" She asked staring right into his eyes. He wanted to shiver, the fire was still burning brightly in those amber orbs.

"Very, yer as scary as the fires of hell Kitten," he said finding her more attractive than when he had laid eyes on her just hours ago.


	5. Chapter 5

His flat was disgusting, Ichigo almost gagged when the door was open. Grimmjow didn't seem to notice it as he stepped across the threshold. He left dirty clothing and garbage everywhere, even Shiro wasn't this disgusting.

"What the fuck man, I thought movies stars hired cleaners and shit. This is disgusting," she screeched. Grimmjow looked at her as if she was insane and then realised he was kicking a half empty pizza box out of his way. The left overs looking like a new form of life.

"Uhh yeah, I used to clean it up myself but then I got busy and shit was left to pile up. This is the spare room, it's your's till ya leave," he said waiting for her to come in so he could close the door. Rolling her eyes Ichigo looked up so she wouldn't have to see the mess on the floor till she reached the room that was now hers. A least that was clean. She hated mess, when ever she was at her childhood home visiting her parents, she would clean. It was a bad habit and not one that she picked up from her family. The habits she picked up from her family was stealing, assassination, lying, fighting and many other things that could get her incarcerated. Her mother had come from a family of female thieves and her father was, she didn't know he was just weird. Her room was painted white, with plush white carpet the bedding was blue. It was a common theme in Grimmjow's apartment.

"Kitten I'm ordering Chinese, want anything?" Grimmjow called out. She paled, he was living off take out.

"Don't bother, I'll cook I'm not eating take out especially Chinese," she shouted, scrabbling to leave the room. To Ichigo Chinese food looked like scraps fished from a dumpster, the sight of it never failed to make her sick.

"Ya sure? I don't know if there's anything edible in my kitchen." She just ignored him, kicking clothes out of her way as she walked to the kitchen. If he didn't start picking things up soon she was going to go postal on his flat.

The kitchen was at least devoid of clothing but the take out boxes had invaded every part of useable bench space. Locating the bin she pulled it out from under the sink and just swept everything into the bin from the breakfast island, if there was anything of importance hidden among the garbage Grimmjow could fish it out himself later. The fridge was just as putrid as the kitchen, the vegetable crisper had what looked like a melted carrot sticking to the bottom. She slammed that shut and checked the freezer, at least nothing in that would be off. Glancing at the selection of meat she pulled out a chunk of mince decided if there was pasta she could make spaghetti.

"Whatcha making?" He asked sitting at the island, watching her like a lazy house cat.

"Spaghetti," she mumbled hidden from sight by the pantry door. It didn't take her long to find what she needed and he actually had a jar of spaghetti sauce.

"Do you cook often Kitten?" He asked interested in what the red-head had to say about herself. Instead of answering vocally she just nodded, bending over to search for a pot and giving Grimmjow the perfect view of her butt.

"Keep staring Grimmy boy because that's as far as you'll ever get with me. Could you open the jar of sauce for me?" She asked, sweeping more take-out boxes from the stove.

"Sure, sure Kitten. Ya know I'm eventually going to have to change the look but don't touch rule," he said. She stood up straight, banging her head on the top of the cupboard.

"Fuck." She banged the pot down on the stove, frypan following it, before dropping down into a crouch and holding the top of her head. Grimmjow jumped down from his chair coming to sit by her. He removed her hands gently, checking to see if she did any damage.

"Just a bump, you'll be okay Kitten," he murmured, she whimpered moving to hold her head again. Once the pain subsided she stood, Grimmjow standing with her when he hovered she shooed him away and watched as he moved back to the chair.

"If we have to kiss to keep up this façade then we'll do so."


	6. Chapter 6

When Ichigo stepped out of her room all he could do was stare. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress covered in flowers and her long hair was roughly plated in pigtails with white daisies in her hair, also she was wearing cork wedges that made her long legs look even longer. It didn't help that it showed off a lot of her evenly tanned skin and he finally noticed the freckles littering the bridge of her nose. What blew him away was the fact that she was smiling. Instead of complementing her like he should have he just blurted out, "you actually know how to smile?!" Her smile dropped in an instant and she pouted.

"Sorry, you look amazing Kitten." She smiled again, clutching the yellow purse in her hands nervously.

"Really?" She asked, it seemed that Ichigo didn't believe his words. Right now he thought she looked amazing, better than most of the girls he had dated.

"You look beautiful Kitten, really beautiful. Now let's get going, I need to be on set soon." Ichigo blushed under his praise unused to it, no one had actually called her beautiful before. She turned away from Grimmjow hoping he wouldn't see it but he did. A feral grin passed over his lips and he swung an arm over her shoulders, pressing his lips to her temple. The reply was a fist swung into his ribs and a terrible crunch. He grimaced, tensing his jaw to hold back the moan of pain.

"Ask me out before you even try to kiss me Grimm," she growled storming out of the flat, she could hear his laughter all the way down the hall.

The studio he lead her to was huge, it amazed her and she couldn't help but gawk at all the stars she was seeing. As they moved further away from the entrance she stepped closer to his side, wrapping her arm round his. As they got closer to the set a busty strawberry-blonde noticed the pair, instantly interested by the girl on Grimmjow's arm.

"Grimmjow never brings a girl to the studio, you're so pretty are you his girlfriend?" she asked, almost shouting causing Ichigo to shrink away from the loud woman. This woman actually scared her slightly, she was the pushy type that always got what she wanted.

"Rangiku tone it down a notch yer gonna make us both deaf. Ichigo this my manager Rangiku and Ran this is my girlfriend Ichigo. She's been out of town for a few years, came to Kurakara to visit me been friends since we were kids. Ichigo is staying with me, I brought her here because she's interested in acting," he explained, the blonde raised a fine brow looking over her with a careful eye.

"No way. Too shy and fiery red heads are better. Doesn't even look like she can act to save her life," she muttered instantly uninterested in her. Ichigo scowled glaring at the blonde, separating herself from his side.

"You're wrong, I'm not shy and if you continue to say I am I will show you how wrong you are," she said scowling at the blonde, wishing she could shoot her. Rangiku smirked, looking like she had succeed at something. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the blonde, annoyed she was pulling a stunt like that with Ichigo.

"She's messing with ya. Ran does that to people she finds interesting."

"Now I get why he asked you out," she said, smirking. Ichigo furrowed her brow before asking, "what do you mean?" Rangiku just shrugged and left with one of her all-knowing smiles. Grimmjow shivered before glancing at Ichigo.

"Just ignore her Kitten," he whispered. Ichigo raised a brow wondering why he was bothering to tell her that, he'd met Shiro, people like that didn't phase her much.

"Ignoring people like that is as easy as breathing, meet my family and you'd understand why," she retorted smiling, stepping closer to him once more. Everyone turned to stare at them as the couple walked up to the busy set, only interested in them for a second before going back to their work. Grimmjow pulled up a chair.

"Stay here for now," he murmured, glancing back at her once before diving head first into his work. She glanced at the boy next to her, taking a few seconds to realise who he was.

"Toshiro! What are you doing here?" She asked surprising the man, he turned to face her, shocked to see her.

"Ichigo, nice to see you. It's been years since I've seen you, since the client in America right?" He asked, that was her first client. Toshiro was her partner from the agency before she went freelance. It was odd seeing him here though, last she'd heard he was still in America.

"Yeah, my first client since joining. You were a great help by the way, I was such a klutz," she said, lying once again like she had when they met. She was never a klutz, her mother had trained her well.

"I'm sure," he muttered sounding skeptical. Toshiro had been thirty-one when they met her eighteen, he could tell just by watching her walk that she was lying. Neither said anything about it, all body guards had their secrets. Her was just bigger than anybody else's.

"What brings you here then?" He asked. She shrugged and pointed to the blue haired actor, he was in the middle of a fight scene the other actor seemed a little shoddy.

"How about you, If I remember correctly Toshi, you were a workaholic." He scowled at the childish nickname, annoyed with the fact that she actually remembered it since the last time they had seen each other was four years ago.

"I'm ran's son currently, yeah I know. I'm thirty-five and look like a twelve yr old but it helps with the gig. The ditz is worried about some idiot gangsta stalking her, she pulled in a favour and so now I'm stuck playing her bastard child." He groaned, shifting in his seat eyes settling back on the blonde, completely focused on her everything else around him blocked out. She's seen him do it before, he was better at the job then her sometimes. Her client was fighting with the brunette he was acting with, she was a good actor but the brunette couldn't seem to get the fighting right. Even the director had noticed this and just shouted cut in frustration. She slipped off her wedges walking over to the brunette, who stared at her in confusion.

"Watch me," she muttered with a look of determination that had the girl standing back in fascination.


End file.
